Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With the proliferation of computing and networking technologies, smaller form factor computing devices such as tablets, smart phones, etc. are increasingly used for professional and personal purposes. In the pharmaceutical industry, people take multiple different prescription medicines, and adherence and compliance are challenges for health care professionals. Consumers may not take their medicine when they are supposed to, which can result in poor health for the consumer and poor profitability for the pharmaceutical industry. The pharmaceutical industry may desire to be able to take advantage of the fact that consumers often utilize small computing devices, and the small computing devices may be employed to remind a consumer to take his medication and to track medication consumption. However, the computing device (such as a smart phone) reminding a consumer to take their medication and the consumer actually taking it, are not necessarily connected.